Lucky Jinx
by EtherealCatalyst
Summary: When Jinx decided to let Kid Flash escape, she didn't think of what the consequences would be with her own team. Sick of being teased and tired of the lack of respect she gets, will Jinx become the good luck of the Titans...And especially of Kid Flash?
1. Lucky Jinx

**Hello there! This is my first ever FanFic, but feel free to flame me if so necessary! I'm always up for a good critique, whether I get fried or not. I'm hoping to update this pretty often, but if you guys want to read more, you have to tell me! This will be shorter than a normal chapter.**

**…..**

**Prologue**

Jinx made her way around the dark streets, holding a single red rose in her small, pale hands. She had stood up to Madame Rouge only five days ago... But she knew this was nowhere near over. Thinking back, she felt her face warm at the week's events. This Kid Flash, this perfectly unusual mystery. She shook her head and walked on, noticing the buildings progressively getting dirtier and grimier as she continued. It wasn't like she was nervous. She was Jinx after all. Who would want to mess with the queen of bad luck? Over the last few days, she noticed roses appearing everywhere she went. On her nightstand, on her shelves, even when she was outside, working on her flexibility. Was he relentless?

She heaved a sigh, feeling the confusion she held churn within her. She had to question all of this. Her meaning. Her purpose. She had become who she was with the intent of making a name for herself, never having to fear what lay in the shadows because she was that scary monster held within them. "I thought I was doing everything right. I thought I was finally going to be the one on top. You're so stupid, you Jinx," she growled to herself, using her own moniker to insult her already low self-esteem.

"Don't be so hard on yourself Lucky," Kid Flash said, coming out of nowhere and shocking her into tripping, falling flat on her back. "Jeez, I didn't know I could sweep you off your feet that easily!" He said cockily.

"Oh shut up and leave me alone already." She shot a halfhearted hex at him and he easily sidestepped it.

"Temper much?" He joked, picking her up.

"Don't touch me you... You... You something!" She couldn't even come up with a decent insult. They were both freaks, after all. Jinx stalked off angrily, only to find her face meeting his chest.

"Aw, now that's just mean. C'mon, you know you love me," he told her with a boyish smile, "why are you even down here in the ghetto?"

She sighed and backed up a bit so she could look him in the eye, "if you really need to know, I could not stand another second in that damned base being heckled because I let you go." She grimaced, thinking about the crap she'd be getting from the Hive Five for weeks. It almost didn't seem worth it, when she thought about it. Their team was useless. They couldn't even count to six. She spent all of her time babysitting them, like she was a nanny or something.

"Why do you even bother with them?" He said, mirroring her thoughts, "I mean, you could do a hell of a lot better than those idiots and you know it. I think you're capable of doing a whole lot more than anyone gives you credit for, slow-poke." She looked at him, shaking her head in frustration.

"You just don't get it. If I lose them, then I lose everything. I need a team. Even if it doesn't function correctly, or at all. And what else am I going to do? Being a hero like you, Mr. Goody Goody, defender of Jump City? I'd rather have all of my bones broken in a freak accident." He looked at her, puzzled.

"What's so wrong with that?" He asked her.

"You just wouldn't understand," she huffed and began walking in the opposite direction of Kid Flash. Her feet suddenly left the floor and she thrashed, trying to break his grip. It was pointless. Within seconds they were on top of one of the high rise buildings in Jump City.

"I have time. Enlighten me," he said with a smirk, sitting on the edge of the roof and tapping his foot rapidly.

"No. Take me home."

"You're not getting off of this roof until you tell me," he said, drawing out the word me. She frowned at him and shot a hex, knocking him off of the wall. He hurtled through the air, catching a hold of one to the poles and rocketing himself back up to the top. When he made it to the top, she was... Gone.

**…**

**Well, there goes another beginning x3 The next chapters will have first person instead of third so we can get some insight on their thoughts. Rate and review if you would be so kind!**


	2. Falling Buildings

**Disclaimer- I own none of the characters in this story! If I did, I'd be out on a yacht! **

**Read on I say, read on! I do realize this is the second thing I've posted today x3 Enjoy, my Tigerbunnies!**

**…**

**Falling Buildings**

Jinx's point of view

I exhaled softly as I heard Kid Flash dart away. I couldn't deal with him one more minute. He was too pushy, too up in my face about things that nobody was supposed to know. I quickly pulled myself back up to the rooftop and looked around, really gaining my bearings. I was about three miles from my base now. With a sigh I hexed the lock to the high rise's stair case, opening it and beginning the long descent. The building was abandoned at this time of night and I started to jump down entire flights of stairs, bouncing from one railing to another. My breathing was light and easy, my movements smooth and precise. I let a small laugh out and pushed myself even faster until it seemed like I could only be a blur. Suddenly a door appeared before me, and I stopped short- nearly falling over in the process.

"Smooth Jinx, smooth," I muttered to myself and open the door to a lavish lobby. I crept out, breaking yet another lock and escaping through the gold colored double doors.

"Stop right there!" Robin yelled at me, and I inwardly groaned. I couldn't even get off the damn high rise without taking this crap. I dodged a rock thrown at me and ran, cursing Kid Flash as I went.

"For once I'm not doing anything wrong!" I yelled, but it didn't matter. Starfire shot a bolt of energy at me, directly hitting the small of my back. My body groaned in protest as I stood up and faced them, trying to find the easy way out of this situation. Beast Boy ran at me as an elephant and I hexed him, making him trip into one of the large buildings surrounding us. Quickly thinking, I used my powers on the building and its foundation crumbled, descending onto the unlucky Titans. I didn't care if they got hurt. I just needed to escape.

Not looking back, I sprinted away into the night...

...

"About time you got back, screw up," Gizmo cackled at me, nearly flying one of his annoying inventions into my hair, "We want dinner!" He glared at me while pointing at his stomach, "it's not gonna feed itself, you know." I inwardly groaned and marched to my room, preferring to cook in the comfort of my pajamas- simple black shorts and a tank top. I took my hair out of their pigtails and let it lay on my back, pink waves as long as my hips. I slipped on a comfortable pair of slippers and walked back to the kitchen, turning the stove top on high and the griddle on to 350, placing a large pot of water on heating stove. I was too lazy tonight to make a nice dinner.

I plopped a couple of packages of Ramen noodle into the already boiling water and added the small foil seasoning packets while tossing a large amount of buttered bread with cheese and leftover ham on the griddle and let it do as it would. "Oops," one of the Billies said, purposely pushing me forward and onto the griddle with one of my arms.

"Ah! What the fuck!" I yelled, swinging around at him. He shrugged his shoulders and nonchalantly walked off. I shot a hex at him and he hit his head on a low lying kitchen cupboard. The Billy multiple was not pleased.

"Who do y'all think you are, some badass?" He drawled angrily, catching the attention of the members.

"Not someone to be walked all over."

"Well, you let Madame Rouge walk right on top of you," Gizmo snickered, "Now is the food done yet, miss pissypants?" I glowered at him and set out a bunch of plates and bowls, setting a larger plate in the middle full of the sandwiches and pouring the cheap soup into each bowl. While they were beginning to eat, I walked into the bathroom and applied some aloe to the burn. It stretched from my elbow to my wrist and hurt like crazy. Small blisters had even formed on it already.

All of the guys finished off their food before I could even sit back down at the table, and I noticed there wasn't anything left for me. "Of course," I muttered and walked back to my room, laying on the bed. "What is there here for me anymore?" I questioned myself, tossing the thought around. Why was I even trying anymore. The heroes hated me and the villains did now too. I grabbed my sketchbook and began drawing, creating a world all my own. Three moons lay in the sky, raining light down upon a heavily forested wood. In the center of the picture lay a small black cat, eyes the color pink. She looked downtrodden and broken, like she was the epitome of bad luck. "If only I had good luck," I said with a sigh, turning the lights off and pulling the covers over my face. Maybe if I pretended to be asleep, I really would find some peace.

...

Wally's point of view (Kid Flash)

_If she wants me gone that bad..._ I thought and took off, fully aware of Jinx's hiding spot. I could see one of her hands on the side of the building. It wasn't time yet to ask her questions, but it would be very soon. "For now I'll just play a little detective. What makes you tick Jinx? And what has been making you look so tired," I said aloud, to nobody in particular. I watched from a rooftop away as she flexibly hauled herself up and onto the roof before hexing the lock on the door. "Well that's one way to get into a building."

I rushed over to where the open door was and listened in amazement as I heard laughter... _Her laugh is adorable. I wonder why she doesn't laugh more often_, I pondered until I heard a massive explosion outside. "Well shit."

Zipping downstairs, I watched with amazement as an entire building fell towards the Titans. I took off, grabbing a now human beast boy and pulling Cyborg away before they could be crushed by the falling rubble.

"Is everyone okay?" Robin yelled, getting a chorus of yes from various team members. Beast Boy rubbed his head, noting a large lump appearing. "She's gone for now it looks like,"Robin grumbled, unhappy to allow a villain's escape. He kicked a piece of stone.

"At least nobody was inside," I said, being used to the area, "and she really wasn't doing anything. Actually, she was just trying to get off the roof." I looked around at the mess I was partially responsible for.

"Just because she wasn't doing anything this time doesn't mean that she won't do anything in the future. And look around, does this look like nothing!"

"She is a bad, bad person!" Starfire added, brushing some of the dust from her hair.

"Well, I'll continue after her then," I said and took off without waiting for them to reply, backtracking all the way to the Hive Five's location. I was just in time to breeze through the doors behind Jinx and take a hiding place. How she didn't feel the breeze of me coming in, I had no clue.

"About time you got back, screw up," he heard one of her partners, Gizmo, cruelly say. I did a double take as she just took the abuse. Things had certainly changed in the week or so since I had been here. Jinx wasn't exactly on top of the food chain anymore. I stayed where I was as she headed towards the direction of her bedroom. "What a fuck up," Gizmo said and I nearly yelled asshole at him. He shouldn't be acting like that when none of them had done anything to help in catching him.

"I bet I can get her to mess up again," Billy said, grinning ear to ear. He walked over to the island placed in the center of the kitchen, a fake granite top, and stood next to it in wait for the other member of the team. Jinx walked out of the hallway and into the cramped looking kitchen, starting up some kind of food. I saw Billy purposely push her onto the hot griddle and my blood boiled more so than even Jinx's must have. All she did was swear at him once and turn away. I wanted to punch him so badly, and I would have had it not been for the fact that I was in the middle of their base. As much as I loved escaping from sticky situations, now was not the time for it.

She walked into the bathroom and I crouched further behind whatever piece of machine I was behind. Snickers could be heard from the dining table as they undoubtedly gorged themselves on the food she made. She was far from helpless, but I had the distinct impression that she didn't want to stir things up further within the base. I watched as she left the bathroom, noting how nice her hair looked when it wasn't up in her trademark pigtails. It was really...cute. I shook my head and watched in sadness as her face fell, her meal completely gone. I just wanted to give her a hug in that moment. She looked so depressed, like she was about to cry. Nobody was even around anymore.

"Of course," Jinx muttered. _Was this a normal day for her? Does she just have to put up with this?_ I followed the girl I called lucky to her room, sneaking in undetected. I was getting damned good at this. Slowly she wound down for the night, finishing whatever she was drawing, and I saw her eyes close while her breathing evened out.

She looked so peaceful in her sleep, and I could help but come closer, leaning over her and pushing her hair aside gently. "You're so beautiful," I whispered, and she shot straight up.

"What are you doing in my room!"


	3. Meet Holly

**Hey guys, I'm experimenting with how I want this story to work. This chapter is going to have point of view changes that won't review past events. I'm just trying to decide what works best. Read on my home skillets!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Teen Titans characters nor anything to do with Streetlight Manifesto. I just freaking love them. **

**_Jinx_**

My head shot up as I realized there was a person hovering above me, and I felt my head clash against _his_ head. She watched as he lost his balance and fell over her desk's chair.

"Damn it Jinx!" Kid Flash yelled, holding his head in disbelief. I shot daggers at him, rubbing my sore forehead. It was his fault for coming into my room! I hexed him, sending my bookshelf hurtling down at him, heavy history volumes and all. She was a major history nerd. Sadly, he chose that moment to move and found his way behind me, picking me up and out of my bed as an entire row of bookshelves that lined my room began to plummet to the floor.

"What the hell! Look at what you've done!" I yelled, fully aware that it was my doing that caused the mess. He frowned at me and set my rather small frame down, careful of the books that now seemed to surround them. I almost felt a bit of loneliness as he let me go, the warmth of his touch leaving my body long after her released me.

"It's not my fault! And why do you have so many books?" He questioned me, puzzled.

"I like to read about history, alright? It's none of your business anyways. Why are you here?" I hid my small blush with a frown.

"I wanted to know why you were so depressed earlier... So I followed you. Why do you take that crap, Jinx? You never did before, and I don't get why you suddenly are now," he harrumphed. I looked him dead in his deep blue eyes, contemplating my response. What reason did I have to tell him about my problems? None that I could figure, just that he was annoyingly persistent and really needed a life.

"Give me one good reason to tell you." My gaze stayed even with his, hiding all of my emotions with a mask of cold, calculating intelligence. Nobody was allowed into my mind. Nobody.

"How about... I care about you? A-as a friend, at least," he stammered to her. *Did Kid Flash just stutter?* I wondered. I must have misheard it.

"As if. Heroes don't care about villains. Even villains don't care about other villains."

"How do you know that? Do you read minds? 'Cause I'm pretty sure you can't," he said, sounding completely serious. I picked a book up off the floor, opening and ignoring his question. I wasn't really reading it. I just needed to buy time to think. "Are you ignor-"

"Shush!" I snapped, cutting him off. Nobody ever really knew what I thought, and as a general rule of thumb, I enjoyed it that way. But today I made the decision to go against normalcy. "I... I'm a failure on their eyes. In my own eyes. I shouldn't have let you go, but I did. My punishment is well deserved. This is how we always treated each other back at the Hive. Failure was not an option is how you might put it. When you were doing the best, having the most success, you were on top of the world. But there was always someone waiting to pull you down under the water, to take your spot in the limelight. In this case, it was my entire team waiting for me to screw up so one of them could be the ringleader." He looked at me strangely, as if finally putting everything together.

"What kind of a life is that to live?" He questioned me as though I was stupid.

"The only one I had a choice to live. I've been committing monstrosities since I was able to walk. I might not have been trying when I was younger, but there's a reason why nobody in my family is alive anymore. My brother called me a freak... Five minutes later he fell down a stair case and broke his neck. My parents were so distraught... My dad took to drinking," a small sob nearly escaped me. I didn't ever talk about this, "and he started beating my mother every night, blaming her, not me, for my brother's death. I couldn't tell him the truth! I couldn't!" I was sobbing now, ridiculously so. What was wrong with me? This was old news, news I'd tucked away for years. Things he wasn't supposed to know, that nobody was supposed to know, poured from my mouth in a flurry of stuttered words. "My mom k-knew the truth and she h-h-hated me for it. She t-tried to tell him and he just kept hitting her and hitting her until she stopped begging and crying a-and finally... She stopped breathing." A waterfall of tears made their way down my puffy-eyed face, but I swallowed my loud hiccupping. _Pull yourself together Jinx. Bad enough you just told the idiot your life story...now you're crying your face out like a weak child. You're a disgrace._ I told myself, knowing that my inner voice was right. I was ridiculously weak.

Kid Flash stood across from me, a disgusting, pitying look on his face. I hated it, hated him for every ounce of sympathy he had in his body. I hated myself. He took a step towards me, arms open as if to hug me, to comfort me. "No! I don't need your pity!" I yelled at him, taking a step back. I felt every barrier within me cracking under the sudden emotional pressure built up inside, my powers spilling out just as my damned tears had. My eyes lit up, an ominous pink and purple hue, and the very walls around me began cracking. Foundations within the building failed, supports bent, and screws loosened themselves.

"Stop Jinx! You're bringing this place down!" He said, but I was too far gone. The light poured out from tattoos adorning my arms, tattoos that were normally covered by my villain costume. "Oh fuck it." He grabbed me up in his arms just as the light faded and the building began to crumble. "Hold on there Lucky," he whispered to me as he sped out of the shrieking trap of a home. That was the last thing I remembered as my vision faded to black and head became too heavy to lift.

**_Wally_**

I had no clue as to what happened, it had gone by so quickly. I'd never known what made people become the villains they were... But this was a class A scenario that would make for an evil person. Maybe not even an evil person. More like someone meaning well and stuck in crappy circumstances. I put her head in the crook of my arm to protect it as I ran out of the build and across town to where I lived. Looking around, I sped into the apartment complex and into a thankfully empty elevator. It had to be at least one in the morning now.

"Why does everything have to take place at night?" I pondered to myself as we slowly climbed to the third floor. My apartment complex wasn't the greatest... Actually, it was downright disgusting to someone who had high tastes. I hoped she didn't mind living in a half-assed apartment for a while. I had a bad feeling that she wouldn't be able to return to her home after this. _Am I becoming the root of all of her problems? I just wanted to help her..._ I pondered. I had just wanted to see what she was like without all of the "I'm evil" act and whatnot.

Shaking myself out of thought, I unlocked my apartment door with a key I hid in my costume, opening it and walking into the dark, semi cramped space. I pushed away a pile of clothing and walked into my room, setting her down on the mattress. As I set her down, she unconsciously reached out at me and grabbed my arm. "Oh come on," I said, concerned what she might do to me when she woke up. I didn't really want to face that right now. "Fine." I threw off my mask and took off my suit, pulling on a black cotton pair of pajama pants. I felt so bad having to make her let go, her facial expressions slipping into a scared look. Slowly I slipped into the bed, pulling the covers over both of us and blushing as she wrapped her arms around my waist, placing her head on my chest. If she knew what she was doing...

I felt exhaustion seeping into my bones as I settled down, the feeling of her frame pressed against mine both comforting and warm. "Good night Jinx. Feel better soon," I sighed and fell into a sweet slumber.

**_Jinx_**

So much warmth and love... Surrounding me. I wasn't alone right now, and it felt *good*. I could have stayed in that warm embrace forever and a million years, if I hadn't opened my eyes. Instantly my cheeks were on fire as I found myself face-to-chest with Kid Flash. "What's going on!" I yelled and hexed him, making him fall off of the bed.

"Why do you have to do that all the time!" He yelled from the floor, and I peered over the edge of the bed.

"Explain yourself."

"You blew up your house, pretty much. After that, you passed out and I saved your ass. And you wouldn't let go of me last night, so I just slept with you. But not in a bad way!" He added quickly, trying not to make things any more awkward.

"Oh... Well, that sucks." Although I was calm on the outside, on the inside the memories came flooding back. Shame crept up my spine and I pushed my face into the bed. "I need to go. I've only caused problems for everyone," I said, wanting to stop causing everyone trouble. I didn't want to be the enemy of everyone.

"No, you don't. Where do you think you're going to go?" He grabbed onto my arm as I stood up. I wanted to shake it off and embrace him at the same time. I didn't really get a whole lot of contact nowadays.

"Anywhere I want," I countered, trying to wrench my arm from his grip. He frowned at me, probably annoyed at my stubbornness.

"I know you've got nowhere to go. You brought down your teams entire building. They're going to be hunting you anymore, most likely." Something inside of me deflated, and I felt defeat. I was screwed either way, and there wasn't any way out of this.

"So what do you suggest I do?" I asked, my voice tired sounding. I felt hopelessly lost, and I wasn't used to it.

"Stay with me for a while. Set out a life for yourself as a human, where nobody will know anything about you. It's going to take a while, but you'll be safe that way." I looked at him with doubt, not liking the idea of staying with the man who was supposed to be my enemy,

"So... Where do we start?"

"How about with what your name and age are. Mine is Wally West, and I'm twenty. What is yours?"

"Well, I haven't used it in a long time, but my name is Holly. Holly Telemann. I am nineteen, I think. I haven't celebrated my birthday since I was seven or so. That was around the time that I ran away from home," I replied, struggling to remember bits of information from long ago.

"Well hello Holly. It's nice to formally meet you, m'lady," he said, taking on a horrible accent that I couldn't help but giggle at a bit, "welcome to the normal life. I'm not asking you to end everything you do...I'm just asking you to retire Jinx for a while. Until things settle down, or something."

"I know. I guess that's the only option I have left. I suppose I'll need a job, but I don't exactly have a diploma. Graduating from the Hive doesn't give you a real high school experience." Was there really anything I could get hired to do?

"For now apply for jobs at places like retail stores and restaurants. Work on getting a GED. I'll get you some clothes and you can pay me back later," he told me, acknowledging the pained look on my face at the thought of another person spending their money on me. Suddenly my body called out its annoyance at the lack of food in it, grumbling loudly. "Uhh, let's go get something for breakfast. You can get washed up in the bathroom, it's on the other side of the living room. Not very hard to find places when your apartment has a living room attached to the kitchen, a bathroom, and a bedroom." He dug out some clothing, a pair of basketball shorts and a Streetlight Manifesto t-shirt. "I can't really help you out with a bra, but here are some usable clothes," he said and handed them to me.

"Thanks," I mumbled, walking to where a surprisingly clean bathroom was, especially compared to the rest of the apartment. I grabbed his washcloth and scrubbed the cruddy, ill-removed makeup from my face. When I toweled it off, I took a look in his plain mirror. "So this is me now. Holly. Holly Telemann."


	4. How Not To Be Sneaky

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans, Spencers, Abercrombie, Hot Topic, nor JCPenneys. Do I look rich to you?**

**Hello all of my Ocelots (favorite animal bro). I'm not sure if I like this chapter, but we'll see what you think! Hope you enjoy it!**

**...**

"This food ish delishus!" I said around a bite of my eggs, bacon and hash browns. I'd certainly eaten it before, but it tasted particularly amazing today. Kid-, no, Wally looked at me with utter amusement on his face as I shoveled bite after bite of the food into my seemingly petite mouth faster than even Beast Boy might. Wally ate his food too, but at a surprisingly slower rate.

"I'm glad to hear so," he told me with a smile, taking a sip of his orange juice. We were in a small diner on the west side of the city, a bit run down but it held a rustic charm. The booths were all a red and white vinyl, the seats at the tables black. The walls were lined with neon signs and ornaments from the past, from license plates to pictures of the Beatles and I love Lucy. "My mom used to take me here all the time. She still does, sometimes. I haven't visited her in a couple months, though. She thinks I'm a successful business man still," he told me, chuckling a bit at the thought, "My dad isn't around anymore. He passed a couple years ago."

"I'm sorry to hear that Wally," I told him, feeling bad.

"He died doing what he loved, protecting people." I finished up my food and gulped down my drink, ready to get some real clothing. Or at least a bra. I felt incredibly uncomfortable in what I was wearing. Old men were giving me the strangest looks.

"You ready to head out?" I asked him, pushing my chair in.

"Yeah, sure. Where do you want to look for clothes?" We walked over to the register, paying our bill. The waitress -a pretty blonde with an annoyingly perfect figure- winked at Wally and took the money.

"Well hello there sugar. Haven't seen you in a long while. Still working that night job?" She asked, laying it on thick. I felt a pit in my stomach, a sick feeling that bloomed into full out jealousy. What did he have to do with her? She was a normal human. _Maybe you're just a charity case... He's not yours. You shouldn't feel like this! After all, she's a lot more well-endowed than you are. And at a least she can say she's had sex. I wonder if she and him have hooked up before,_ I pondered, more troubled than I would like to admit.

"Yeah, Jackelyn. I can't talk though, my _girlfriend_ here and myself are going shopping," he said, stressing the word girlfriend and making my eyes bulge a bit. _Girlfriend?_ my stomach churned even more, this time with butterflies. He put his arm around my waist, pulling me out the door as the waitress stood there open mouthed. As soon as we were out of sight from the building, he stopped to explain things. "Sorry about that. She's been trying to get me to sleep with her since I was legal. It's really creepy because she's nearly thirty. I hope you don't mind."

"Oh it's fine, _boyfriend_," I said smoothly. Now it was his turn to look shocked as I walked ahead of him towards the largest mall the city held. "We're headed to Hot Topic."

"O-okay," he said, clearly shaken. _Didn't expect that, now did you pretty boy?_ As we walked, my attire gained some strange looks. For once I thanked whoever was up there that I was flat chested. If it wasn't for that, then I'd be in some serious trouble. Wally ran up next to me, brushing shoulders briefly. A spark shot all the way to my heart, speeding it up. I really needed to get ahold of myself. He opened the door ahead of me and I entered the brightly lit mall, walking into the food court. The smells ambushed me and I inhaled. Even though I'd literally just eaten, it still smelled delicious. I quickly walked through the food area and turned left, going down the hall. I walked past the popular shops like American Eagle and Hollister, the perfumes annoying me.

"Home sweet home," I said, walking into Hot Topic. A hot pink strapless bra instantly caught my eye, and Wally turned a new shade of red to match his hair. "What? I like the color," I told him, grabbing a pair of whitewashed skinny jeans, a black hoodie with neon green stars, and a black tank with a rib cage on it. I ran into the dressing room, throwing it on and coming out barefoot. The hoodie hugged every bit of me, making me look almost like I had a real figure. "You think it works?" I asked.

The next thing I needed to do was get a cheap pair of tennis shoes and normal clothes from JCPenney. I didn't really want to, but their clothing was a lot cheaper and I'd still need to give him back all of the money I took. I looked up and watched his expressions change, and if we had been part of an anime, I would bet you he'd have had a nosebleed. He wasn't talking at all, just staring at me. "This is the single quietest I will ever hear you, isn't it?" I asked him. He just nodded. I marched back to the dressing room, putting on my embarrassing wardrobe again. Not that I was hating on the comfy slippers, but it was strange that I was wearing them through a mall. I looked like a serious bum.

I left the room, walking through the racks of clothing, CD's, and other items. I really did like this place. Wally fell in step behind me, still strangely silent. Sighing, I put the items on the counter and stepped back. I felt really guilty about taking his money, but... There was no choice. I also could have chosen a different store, but I really had wanted to go in here. I felt something get placed on my head and looked up, seeing a grinning Wally.

"I think the black beanie will work well with this," he said, putting it on the counter with the other things. He paid for the items and the guy working gave him a strange look, as if to say 'why are you paying for her clothes?' An argument broke out behind us, in a store across the mall walkway.

"Give me the money, damn it!" A man yelled, taking the worker of the Abercrombie by his shirt collar. The man looked frantic, his beady eyes flashing back and forth and sweat rivulets running down his dirty, unshaven face. He held a small gun in his large hands. His clothes were in a state of disarray, and instead of feeling anger at the robbery, I felt pity.

"We've got to stop them!" Wally said, but I held him back. I walked calmly across the hallway, stopping at the entrance to the store.

"Sir, put down the gun. Please," I added at the end. This wasn't a man used to taking things. He was desperate, and I felt a bit of a connection with him.

"You think I'm just going to put this gun down and walk out of here?" He exclaimed, incredulous.

"I could just take it from you, but I'd prefer not to," I said, my voice low. A small crowd was starting to develop and the mall police were just showing up.

"Get back miss!" One of the officers yelled, and I ignored him. Wally was nowhere to be found. I assumed he had gone to get his costume. _Why didn't he just bring it with him?_ he man hasn't budged an inch and looked at me like I was stupid.

"It was your decision," I muttered, beginning to gather my energy. Wally, now Kid Flash, blew past me and knocked me off balance and onto my butt while he made quick work of the man. Within milliseconds his gun was gone and he was on the ground, in cuffs. Wally took a second to send me a scolding glare before helping me up and putting his best superhero face on.

"That was very brave of you miss, but leave this kind of work to the law and superheroes," he told me and I swear my jaw dropped. Leave it to the heroes and law enforcement? I wanted to punch him. I ripped my arm from his grasp and stalked back to Hot Topic, grabbing my bag and watching as the man was taken into custody. Wally was being interviewed by the press, but he looked increasingly uncomfortable. I walked down the hall and to the restroom, changing into the clothes and putting the beanie on. All and all, it looked really nice. My hair hung down my back in pink curls beneath the beanie and for the first time, I felt normal. Well, sort of. I debated between throwing the bag and his clothes out, but that would be rude...or at least ruder than I was willing to be with him right now, as angry as I was. I didn't really feel like being classified as a bitch. Now all I needed was a pair of shoes and some more clothing. Too bad the boy wonder was busy being interviewed. I exited the restrooms and walked towards my next destination.

"Hey, wait up!" A guy behind me yelled, and I turned in surprise. "What is someone like you doing here alone?" He asked, though it wasn't really creepy. He was roughly my age with large gages in his ears and tattoos up and down his arms. He wore a black shirt and a plain pair of jeans, along with a pair of glasses that seemed to somehow finish the look. All in all I'd say he was... Not half bad.

"Oh this and that... Just finding some clothes today," I told him with a smile. I felt someone grip onto my elbow and turned in surprise to see Wally.

"She's not alone," he said through gritted teeth, showing a surprising amount of aggression. More than I would have expected from someone who almost never loses his cool. The other guy raised his hands as if in defeat and backed off, not saying anything. Again I wrenched my arm from his grasp, walking faster. He, of course, easily kept up. "Holly, you know I had to do that. You can't use your powers here and you know it. You're supposed to be lying low!"

"You have no fucking clue you idiot!" I growled at him, "That man wasn't bad at all! You didn't even look to see that he was poor, how nervous he was and how badly prepared he was. He wasn't your regular run of the mill villain. He was more like someone caught on the wrong side of the tracks." I felt like hexing him. "Anyways, I can take care of myself plenty well. You didn't have to scare that guy away!"

"He was robbing a store. I took him to custody. End of story Holly," he bit off the end of my name, obviously frustrated. We both were. He didn't make any comment about scaring the guy away. I knew he was right about my powers. I was only one day in and I'd already almost revealed myself. Sheer stubborn pride held me back from admitting he was right, and I walked on. We entered the store in silence and I walked over to the jeans, grabbing two pairs of them in my size. One was flare style, the other was black and regular style. I felt Wally staring holes into my back and turned to face him.

"Just drop it. Please," he asked.

"Fine." I walked around more, grabbing two or three graphic tees, a couple of normal bras for my embarrassingly small cup size, and other items I'd need. I carried a small wardrobe in my arms, but I refused to let him know I was struggling with the load. Guilty feeling or not, I sure as hell was stubborn. We finally made it to the checkout counter (yet again) and he paid for it. I didn't dare look at the price. I knew he didn't have a whole crap load of money, and here I was spending it. And being mad at him. I shook my head, trying to make sense of what I was doing. _Am I really being a bitch to the stupid guy who has taken me in and is buying me clothes?_ I contemplated.

"Gah... Sorry Wally. I'm stubborn and I know it. Just don't let me get onto those funks," I told him, shaking my head. I felt like a jerk. He did have my best interest in mind.

"Don't sweat it Lucky. I was a bit harsh there," he said with one of his trademark grins. He grabbed two of the three bags I had, hefting them up with surprising strength. "Let's get out of this place. I don't really like it." We left the mall, walking back to his apartment. He chattered about miscellaneous topics, jumping from needing to get his mail to playing the saxophone in high school. I was content to sit back and take in the sights. "Holly?" He asked, shaking me out of my daze. I'd tuned him out for a bit.

"What? Sorry, zoned out there." I picked at a stubby nail. They were always chewed down to the quick. I tended to have a lot of stress at any given moment.

"It's fine. I asked where you wanted to apply to work," he asked me. I mulled it over for a moment, biting my lip.

"I'm thinking about applying to Hot Topic and Spencers. Everybody will think I have contacts on instead of actual cat eyes," I told him, and he nodded. "Plus there's all sorts of fun stuff in Spencers," I told him with a wry, joking smile. I wasn't that kind of girl. He gave me an embarrassed look and turned left suddenly, into the apartment complex. We went up the elevator and got out on his floor, only to be stopped by an elderly woman.

"Oh why dearie, I didn't know you had it in yourself to get a lady friend. Who's this?" She asked as I blushed furiously and he looked horrified.

"I'm Holly," I told her and shook her shaking hand. "Come on _honey_," I told him with a smirk, walking down to his door, "We have lots to do." The older woman gave us a knowing look and it was all I could do to contain my laughter. As soon as he opened the door, I ran in and collapsed onto his couch, my laughter filling the room. Wally suddenly pinned me under him with his arms on either side of me. My breathing caught and my heart rate quickened.

"So, _honey_. What are we getting down to?" He asked, a mischievous look on his face, only inches from mine. I was at a loss for words. I felt entranced by his blue eyes, enchanted by his boyish looks and shock of red hair. He descended further and placed his lips on mine, questioning. A shock ran through my body, straight to the very core of my being. I responded, moving my lips with his and hearing the blood rush in my ears. The very nearness of him had my heart soaring, but he quickly broke it off. "Sorry," he rushed, getting off of me. He walked out of the room before I could even say anything to him.

"What the fuck just happened?"

**...**

**Feel free to comment and review! :) I enjoy criticism and random comment blurbs!**


	5. Gaming

**Disclaimer: I wish I owned the Teen Titans and Xbox. Or MW3. But I don't. **

**I had a lot of fun writing this, so I hope you enjoy it!**

**_…_**

**_Wally_**

What was I doing! I just walked up to a newly reformed villain, kissed her, and walked away! What kind of guy does that? Especially me. _Well, she didn't exactly say no either,_ that little voice nagged at me. I put my hands on either side of the sink, looking in the mirror. I didn't like her, did I? I mean, I flirted with her a lot. And she could be pretty sexy when she wanted to be... I shook my head, erasing the dirty thoughts that had just gone through my mind. The song Pretty Woman popped into my head and I groaned, not ready for the assault of the annoying song.

Thoroughly conflicted, I exited the bathroom, my heart pounding with every step. She was still on the couch, examining her nails as though she was disinterested in me. I felt my stomach drop, wondering if I had really been that predictable and foolish. There wasn't exactly anywhere for me to run, so I sat down in front of the couch and turned the TV along with the Xbox. When in doubt, play video games. Maybe she'd forget what I'd just done. _Fat chance speedy._ The television flickered to life and the home screen came on, giving me the many options the Xbox offered. I chose the widget that was captioned MW3, seriously needing to kick some fourteen year old's cocky butt. I didn't want to toot my own horn or anything, but I'd become pretty damn good at the game. Of course I had to put on my headset to talk to the punks as I beat them.

Holly perked up behind me, sitting up on the couch. _Don't think about her man, don't do it_! I continued in silence and logged into my profile, making all of the necessary adjustments to my weapons before entering the lobby. I was instantly ambushed by the sounds of a baby crying and a girl proclaiming how everyone was sexist and that she was going to kill all of us.

"You would be the one to do a team kill," I grumbled into the headset, wishing I hadn't when she started to yell at me. The game finally started and I went around as I would, killing a few enemies, getting shot a few times, and killed repeatedly by a teammate.

"Hah, got you again!" The girl proclaimed as though proud, and I nearly crushed the controller in my grip.

"Damn you! I'm on your team! You're dumber than a sack of potatoes!" I yelled into the headset, and she started to chew my head off. My ears were practically ringing. Someone else was complaining about how badly they were lagging.

"Give me that," Jinx told me, taking the headset off of me and grabbing the controller. I stared at her open mouthed. "Bitch, if you know what's good for you, you will shut your damned face," she said calmly and evenly while destroying every one of her enemies and the girl. Repeatedly. The girl started whining into the game about how Holly was now doing team kills while every other player rooted her on. _My god, she could kick my ass any day._

"I think I'm in love," I mumbled, but she didn't even notice. She was too busy kicking the crap out of everyone. Finally it was over, and everyone's stats were hurting except mine. "How the heck did you get so good at that?" I asked her, completely dumbfounded at her hidden talent.

"I lived with all males for how long?" She looked at me like I was stupid, and I wanted to smack my forehead. _Aren't you just the genius today?_

"But that was freaking amazing!" I proclaimed, "I've been playing for years and I can't do that!"

"Maybe you just suck at video games," she said, and my pride took a hit.

I crossed my hands over my heart, "Your words cut deeper than a knife, woman!" She looked like she was about to hit me and I raised my hands in surrender. She turned around and headed to the small kitchen, opening the fridge to grab something. "That seems like a great place for you to be," I said jokingly, surprised when a piece of lunch meat landed on my head. "...or not."

"You're lucky that I'm the forgiving type, or else I'd have thrown that entire pack of jerky into the trash," she told me, and I inwardly had a heart attack.

"Not my jerky!" I said in horror. I'd have to hide that better. Jerky was necessary to my existence, in my own eyes.

"Do you have any hot choc-," she cut off as she apparently found the box of instant mix. "Yes!" She said with glee and heated up a cup of milk.

"It's the middle of the summer and you're drinking hot chocolate?" I asked with a confused expression. So the heck drinks hot chocolate in the summer time? Especially when it was eighty degrees out. She ignored me, so I turned back to my game. Everyone was expecting big things out of me now, but I only gave them what would have been Holly's half-assed playing on a bad day. They almost seemed relieved. I was happy to note that the annoying girl had left.

"Do you realize that you stick your tongue out while focused?" Holly noted, sitting down with her drink and taking a sip. She grimaced at the heat of it and fanned her tongue a bit.

"Do I? Well that's interesting," I said, too into the game to really make a decent reply. She huffed a bit and looked around my sparse apartment, not looking very interested. She stood and began grabbing wrappers, clothing, and the like off of my beautifully dirty floor. "Hey, I need that stuff there!" I protested, still killing enemy soldiers. She threw a sock at me and I recoiled a bit at the smell.

"Nope. You don't." She continued picking things up and I grumbled at her. I liked my dirty apartment. "If I'm going to stay here, then it at least has to be less...disgusting." I almost felt offended. Almost. "You know what..." She said, walking up to the TV and unplugging it.

"What the heck?!" I yelled, shock registering.

"This is your apartment. Help me clean it," she said. I contemplated saying no for a second, but I had the bad feeling that I would regret that one, small word. I silently got up and began putting pop cans in a plastic bag, trash in another, and dirty clothing in a tote thingy. She held up a leopard print speedo and my face heated like it was on fire. "I quite like this one," she said, giggling.

I snatched it from her, throwing it into the tote. The things this girl did to me! "You say nothing."

"Sure Speedy... Or should I call you speedo now?" She laughed, and I chagrined. Maybe this was a bad idea. I hadn't realized how many awkward things I had in here. I watched in horror as she picked up a box of old yearbooks and opened the oldest looking one, from my kindergarten year. The page I was on was dog eared and she instantly turned to it, eyes lighting up at the pudgier me. "Aww! You're so adorable!" She cooed, and I hung my head in shame. There goes all of my masculinity. "Aw come on, just sit on the couch and look at these. You were so cute when you were little!"

"...Fine," I sighed, admitting defeat. She sat next to me, our arms touching, and picked up another yearbook. I nearly wrapped my arm around her, but I resisted.

"How the heck did you grow into... Well, you?" She asked, pointing to another of my pudgy photos. I was surprisingly chubby till almost third grade.

"My super genes won over my childhood, dork," I pointed to my fourth grade picture, "That was the year my mom decided I couldn't run on the elementary track team. I was so devastated. I realize it was right, now. But back then I would stay after school every day and watch the practices before running home. My dad started taking me on runs every night so I wouldn't feel bad, and we'd always have a game of tag. He was faster than me, but I could hide in small areas and sneak up on him." I smiled as I thought of the hours of tag. That was a long time ago, now. Holly's face fell, and I felt bad all of a sudden. I finally wrapped my arms around her, trying to provide some amount of comfort. She pressed her face into my chest, and I was glad that I had some idea of what her childhood had been like...

**_Holly_**

I felt happiness dull a little as I thought about my own childhood. I felt him pull me into a hug, and I took solace in it. His warmth spread to me, and I listed to the beat of his heart through the light shirt he wore. I lifted my head towards his, looking up at him as he looked down at me. Our faces were centimeters apart again, and I debated on what I wanted to do. Did I press forward? Just jump off the edge of this cliff? Evidently there was plenty of physical attraction. We practically buzzed with it. The real question was, did I actually like him or was this me being weak, looking for someone because I was lonely? Would it even be worth it in the end? I was Jinx, after all. With my luck, he'd get shot within a week. _Do I love him, do I love him_? The words repeated in my head.

_JUST DO IT!_ Another voice yelled in my head. I pressed myself forward, locking lips with him. I turned my head slightly as he licked my lip, trailing gently on it and asking for entrance. I let him in and he went to work, memorizing every part of my virgin mouth. My arms wrapped around his neck and I brought myself onto his lap, never leaving his embrace. My tongue fought back with his, a battle for dominance in our heated battle. A small crack sounded overhead and the emergency sprinkler system set off, soaking us. I grinned sheepishly at him, looking at his beautiful eyes for a second.

"Shit, the Xbox!" He yelled, flinging me off of his lap and onto the couch. I slapped my forehead. This was just my luck. I watched as he dashed madly around, trying to save his precious electronics. _I should have just made a sandwich._

**...**

**Sorry it's a bit short. My iPad was dying! I hope you enjoyed it! Review, flame, favorite! I like them all. Even if flaming is painful to my ego.**


	6. Time To Change

**Disclaimer: I have no ownership of anything to do with the Teen Titans!**

**Sorry I was absent for a while. It was week-long coffee break time!**

**...**

**_Holly_**

Hours later and some serious (but futile) attempts to dry the living room later, we sat on a couple of wooden stools in his kitchen, playing scrabble. He was surprisingly not horrible at it, and we were nearly done with our second game. I had four letters left: X, R, Q, and M. I had a feeling that his letters weren't any better than mine. He laid down the letters D, W, and N much to my dismay and played the word 'down' on an open O. "Noooo!" I exclaimed, and he smirked at me with his hands behind his head.

"Take that Holly," Wally told me and stood up from the chair, making it screech across the linoleum. He stretched, letting his vertebrae crack. "I have to go out on patrol. For some reason villains tend to destroy things late at night."

"Would you want to rob something early in the day? It's only eight at night anyways," I pointed out and grabbed some cereal off the top of his old refrigerator. It was a crappy corn flake style cereal, and I put it back. Bleck.

"I need to go anyways," he told me and sped to his room, getting changed before I could even ask a question, "I'll be back at about three, okay? Don't get into too much trouble." I just nodded at him and he left the apartment by the emergency fire escape.

"Because I'm actually going to stay in your apartment while you go out," I said to no one in particular. I walked into his room and rooted through the bag of things I had bought, taking out a pair of running shorts and a plain black shirt. I wished that I still had my outfit, but I was pretty sure that all of my stuff had been lost in the collapse. I threw my hair into a ponytail, put socks and my new tennis shoes on, and swung out the window to the fire escape. The hot sun was beginning to dip below the horizon and cast shadows across everything. It made me realize how crappy this neighborhood really was, old apartment complexes and all.

Quickly I ascended the fire escape to the roof and took off running, jumping from building to building. An explosion sounded roughly two blocks away and I changed direction, jumping onto an overhanging street light and them to the one facing opposite on the other side of the street before doing a bit of parkour to get to the top of the new building. I stopped at the edge of the rooftop to study the situation below me. It was my teammates. Well, ex-teammates now. They looked a bit the worse for wear, and seemed more desperate. They were robbing, of all things, a semi busy grocery store.

"Give me all of the money!" I heard Gizmo yelled, and watched as the nervous cashier gave it to him. I looked around for Kid Flash, but I couldn't see him anywhere. *You can't afford to interfere Jinx...* I restrained myself, frustrated beyond belief as my old crew ran from the store and pushed a young woman out of their way. She fell into the street, getting hit by an oncoming car in a blast of horns and screeching tires. Her limp body tumbled behind the slowing car, leaving a trail of smeared red. I gasped in horror, and none of the Hive Five turned around to see what the commotion was. I turned from the scene, sinking to the floor. "How could I have done things like that," I said to myself. How many people had I hurt and killed? How many families had I ruined? Tears threatened to tumble down my face, but I withheld it. I was a monster like them, but I... I could change. I could do things differently.

For the first time I felt myself taking this entire situation seriously. Realizing the treachery of what I was doing. Changing. "From this point on, for the people who we have harmed, I live my life anew. I renounce my darkness and villainy," I voiced aloud and looked down at my arms, watching my tattoos reshape themselves. What were once thorny vines and staring eyes became the leafy branches of a great tree, extending from my arms to my back to morph into the trunk. From the bottom of the trunk extended roots, crisscrossing on my legs. I lifted the small bit of clothing on my shoulders to watch as a moon was formed on my right shoulder and a sun on my left. "You know, for once I'm glad to not be wearing long sleeves. That was pretty cool to watch." Small cherry blossoms bloomed upon the newly formed branches, a bright pink in color.

Heart feeling open but heavy, I walked away from the scene of the crime. I knew the woman hadn't lived. Nobody could have survived that, not unless they had superpowers. That woman clearly had not had any. I began running, heading to the edge of town and stopping when I was atop a small business, staring at the winding road that led out of town. The sun dipped below the trees on the horizon, casting the world into darkness.

**_Meanwhile, at the Hive Five's temporary hideout..._**

**_Gizmo_**

"Got us some money," I said, slamming fifty seven dollars onto the table. It wasn't a lot, but I was more than any of them were getting. Kid Wykkyd was nursing a rolled ankle of all things, and the rest of them had the brains of a sack of potatoes.

"So is it enough for us to get a new base?" Billy Numerous said, dumbly. I just glared at him and looked at See-More. He looked depressed. He'd been the only one who was really fazed when the building fell and Jinx died.

"Guys, we really suck without Jinx. You know that, right?" See-More told us, looking bored.

"We're just fine without her! Even better! She was just a screw-up, and we can do so much more with her not bossing us around!" I argued animatedly. The lone television we'd been able to steal and rewire lit up, and I turned to it. "Uh-uh yes sir?" I asked, suddenly flustered by the appearance of the Brain.

"The plan will soon begin. Prepare to travel to the Arctic, Gizmo and Billy Numerous. You shall be capturing Kole and her companion Gnarrk. Mammoth, you shall destroy Cyborg. See-More, you are to attack The Herald. Kid Wykkyd, you will team up with Psimon to battle Raven. Am I clear?" He said, and we nodded our heads in fear. The guy creeped us out. "I expect only success out of you." The brain disappeared from the screen.

"Don't fuck this up guys. I want to live," I said and packed what little amount of belongings he still had. One of the vehicles from the Brotherhood landed and I stood up, walking towards it. "Let's destroy some Titans."

**_Holly_**

I made my way back to the apartment in the early morning hours, feeling both determined and trampled upon. I had to change. Needed to. I couldn't let people get hurt by others anymore, at any cost. I clenched my fists and looked at the lowering moon, wishing I could take my actions back. "Just shake it off, now's the chance to change Holly. You can make a difference," I reassured myself before hopping down the fire escape and into Wally's open window. It was a good thing I had a decent memory. It'd be embarrassing to throw myself into someone else's living space. The apartment was dark and quiet, save for the sound of the shower running.

I felt a blush rise to my cheeks as I thought about Wally naked, water dripping down his chest, running my hands over him... "No! Get out of there weird thoughts!" I said, banging my hand against my forehead. I walked into our now shared room and quickly changed, now wearing thin polka dot pajama pants and a white tank top. Man did it always feel good to be without a bra. Right as I exited the room he walked out, and I felt my eyes wander from his face to take in his strong arms and chest... They weren't a muscle builder's per say, but they definitely didn't look bad. At all. I felt his gaze roam my body hungrily as well, and he didn't seem to mind what he saw.

"Where did you go?" Wally asked, gripping his towel tightly about his waist.

"Just out wandering. I was bored here." I tried to look cool and calm while he stepped closer to me, but my heart was beating a mile a minute. He could probably hear it, for crying out loud.

"Well maybe you should wander here," he told me, bringing my face up to his. It started off slowly, my lips mashed tightly against his. He wrapped his arms around my waist and dragged me closer to him, our bodies now touching. I went up in flames, my tongue pushing its way into his mouth and playing with his. My hands roamed his tight back, drawing patterns on his shoulders and trailing downwards. I felt his hands play with the edges of my shirt, lightly tracing my flat stomach. My powers fired off again as I became excited, and his towel fell to the floor. "Ah I'm sorry!" He yelled, quickly picking the towel up and running into the bedroom as I about died of laughter.

"You know, for being so skinny, you aren't half bad." I shouted at him, though in truth I hadn't actually gotten that good of a look at him. What I had looked at definitely looked nice though. Mostly his posterior.

"Shut up!" He yelled back from the room, reappearing with a pair of shorts on. He picked me up and placed me on the couch, along with a comforter and a pillow. Wally leaned over me, arms on either side of my rather petite figure, and kissed me with all his might to continue where we left off. I moaned into his mouth and he fell back, smiling at me. "G'night Lucky," he said before skipping off to my room and leaving me in shock.

"Where did that come from?" I voiced aloud before throwing the comforter over myself and falling asleep.

**_Wally_**

I awoke to the sound of sobs and shot out of bed, running into the living room to find Holly completely asleep but with a face soaked with tears. "Yeesh, you weren't this bad last night," I said quietly to myself. It had to be five in the morning, and she decided to have a nightmare now? I didn't want to wake her up, but she wasn't exactly consolable in her sleep. "I know!" I whispered fervently, snapping my fingers.

I picked her up gently and brought her into my room, making my steps as steady as possibly. She burrowed into my chest again -a habit I was beginning to like- and immediately calmed down as I walked. I set her down beneath my covers and walked to the other side of the bed, climbing in and wrapping my long arms around her. She backed closer to me and sighed, seemingly at peace now. I brought the sheet and comforter up around both of us and fell asleep, comfortable and happy to have solved a problem.

...

**I think I like the cute Wally. What do you guys think? As always, review if you can! I must give a huge thank you to HolySnappzors for reviewing with some suggestions and a little bit of kickin' my butt. Always helpful! **


End file.
